


When You Play With a Lion Quinn

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faberry Week Day 5: Possessive. Rachel tends to scold Quinn for her overprotective behavior around her, even though she sometimes semi-purposely tries to instigate her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Play With a Lion Quinn

Many people have seen the different personas of Quinn Fabray. They've seen her go from popular cheerleader to pregnant social pariah. Then there were days as a Skank and her tiny psychotic phase when she tried to get her baby back. And a few privileged people would also know her as Lucy Quinn Fabray. But Rachel knew her as something else.

To Rachel, Quinn was her girlfriend. She knew of all the different sides of her. From geeky to bitchy, to nerdy and more; Quinn kept no secret from her. Rachel loved every part of her unconditionally, but there was a certain persona that she had especially enjoyed. Rachel dubbed this side of Quinn to be Lion Quinn. Partially the name came from Quinn's love of The Lion King, but mostly it was due to a certain habit that Quinn had.

There were times that Quinn could get a little over protective. It wasn't as though she didn't truth Rachel. Quinn simply didn't trust everybody else. She had eyes, and they weren't glued to her girlfriend, she noticed both guys and girls would occasionally stare at Rachel as well. The looks they had on their faces varied, but Quinn could tell their intentions.

Sometimes she would just have to come by and say, "Hey, so what are you two doing?" Her tone was pleasant as she questioned Sam. He seemed oblivious to her current mood as he simply flashed a smile.

"I was just asking Rachel for some help with my math homework," he answered, gesturing towards some papers and his math book. Quinn nodded in response, taking a moment to look over his work. It would make sense that he would need some help because even though Sam wasn't dumb, his dyslexia did interfere with his ability to learn. For now, Quinn let him off the hook. She would just have to keep a closer eye on him.

"Well that's sweet of you baby," Quinn commented, taking a seat beside her girlfriend before pulling Rachel into her lap. She squeezed her tightly and gave her a nice long smooch. "You're always helping people. It's one of the reasons why I love you." She glanced over at Sam to gauge his reaction. He didn't look jealous even in the slightest and so Quinn wondered if maybe she was worried over nothing.

Quinn had been forced to hide her true feelings for so long, and despite what she would like to say, she knew that she never did a very good job of hiding them. She could only guess that anyone else that cared about Rachel like she did, like she does, wouldn't be able to hide their feelings any better than she could. "Yeah, she's really something." Sam got up from his seat, grabbing his things. "I'll see you later then. Bye."

Rachel wave him goodbye as Quinn let out a quiet growl. Once he was out of sight, Rachel shot a displeased look towards her girlfriend. "What? I played nice." Rachel's eyes narrowed which made Quinn sink in her seat. Even though Rachel enjoyed Quinn's overprotectiveness, she still had to make sure that Quinn never took things too far.

And there was also the part of her that liked how Quinn felt the need to make things up to her every time she acted out. Rachel wouldn't take advantage of course, and she'd always reward Quinn for good behavior. And, in retrospect, Rachel realized that that's what she should have been doing. Rachel frowned at Quinn a little longer. "I guess you did." She planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks." She got up to her feet and tugged on Quinn's hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to show you my thanks."

Quinn smirked and let Rachel drag her to nearest restroom. Once inside she was immediately shove up against the wall. Rachel's lips attacked her neck, trailing kisses up and down every inch of skin that she could find. Her hands worked on Quinn's top, lifting it off and tossing it aside. She then brought her attention to Quinn's bra, but just as she was about to get the clasp undo, her phone rang from inside her purse.

"Ignore it," Quinn pleaded.

Rachel considered doing so for a moment, but she decided to check who it was first. "It's Santana," she told Quinn before answering. "Santana I'm sorry, I-" She was quickly cut off. "No, of course not. No Santana, I am not-" She was cut off once more. This time a frustrated look fell upon her face. "You're the one who brought it up! You know what, just forget about it. Let's just get this over with. Where are you?" Quinn gave Rachel a confused look to which Rachel responded with an apologetic one. "Okay, I'll be there soon." She then hung up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Wait, why?"

"Santana and I have this project. We would have been done by now, but Santana has been procrastinating on her part of the assignment. I really need to work on it. Sorry." She gave Quinn one last kiss and then darted out of the restroom leaving behind a distraught girlfriend. Rachel just left her, simple as that. And not only did she just leave, she left her sexually frustrated, and to go see Santana no less.

Santana was her best friend and because of that she wanted to be able to trust her around Rachel, but as things were she didn't. For as long as they had known each other they had been rivals; it was an integral part of their friendship, but it wasn't exactly the best foundation. And, in retrospect, sometimes Santana had enjoyed bullying Rachel a little too much.

It was a silly though since Santana had Brittany, but idea of picking on someone because you secretly liked them wasn't a foreign concept for Quinn. She immediately went on the search for Rachel and Santana. McKinley wasn't a very big school and most teachers didn't open their classes up during lunch and so there weren't many places where she'd have to look.

The library was the most likely spot and so she decided to check that area out first. And as she had expected, there they were. Huddled together over the poster board, their heads were far too close for Quinn's liking. Just a bit closer and they'd be kissing, that is if they closed the three foot gap between them. She snuck up on them, swiftly and quietly, like a predator stalking its prey. With agile steps she moved in and out between the bookshelves, her eyes fixated on her girlfriend. There was no funny business as far as she could tell, and aside from a few seemingly accidental brushing of hands, everything seemed fine. That is until Quinn caught Santana staring at Rachel's ass… or at least she was looking in that direction.

Quinn needed to step in. She slipped in behind Rachel and picked her up. "Hey there." She kissed her on the cheek and dropped her down on the opposite end of the table before shooting Santana a warning glare. But Santana was never one to be easily intimidated, and she actually looked to be amused.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, of course."

Quinn held on tightly, but Rachel managed to wiggle out of her grip. "That's nice Quinn, but I really need to finish this up." She continued on with her work, missing the frown that had appeared on Quinn's face and the smirk on Santana's. "Just give me a while and I'll make it up to you later, okay?" Quinn wasn't happy but she wordlessly complied with Rachel's request.

She pulled up a seat and let them work. Almost immediately, she spotted some inappropriate hand touching. Quinn let it go, for Rachel's sake. She could tell that Santana was purposely trying to rile her up. She purposely brushed her hands against Rachel's and would openly stare at her ass and boobs when Rachel was otherwise preoccupied.

Santana really interest though. Quinn could tell that. She was only messing with her. Unless… unless Santana knew that Quinn would only think that she was instigating her and thus was using that as a way to stare at and touch her girlfriend without anyone knowing any better. No, of course that wasn't it. If it was than Santana wouldn't look so damn pleased with herself. Quinn shook her head at her. Whatever game she was playing wouldn't work.

But as it appeared, Santana was up for the challenge. For a while she didn't do anything though, but Quinn could see. Santana was thinking, plotting something awful. Her expression was more or less unreadable, but after a while a devilish smirk made its way onto her lips. She waltzed over to Rachel nice and smoothly. She draped herself behind her, under the pretense of checking the part of the poster she was working on, and then accidently knock Rachel's pen to the ground. "Oops."

"Santana." Rachel dropped to the ground to pick it up, but Santana's foot kicked it under the table so she was forced to crawl on her hands and knees. With her skirt as short as it was, her panties were out on display. Santana licked her lips and brought her hand down near Rachel's butt. She pulled it back, but before Quinn a hold of her wrist before she could go in for a swat.

"Mine!" she growled. Quinn reached under the table for Rachel and tossed her pint sized girlfriend over her shoulder. Rachel squealed and squirmed as she was lifted up, but she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't the slightest bit turned on. "You're mine!" Quinn gave Rachel's ass a smack. "No one touches you but me!" Quinn carried Rachel away to the nearest restroom and ravished her until lunch was over. When they exited, Rachel's legs felt wobbly and she had love bites all over her neck. Quinn would always get so feral whenever she got territorial. Rachel loved it. It was always amazing when they made love, but sometimes she just wanted to be taken by her Lion Quinn.


End file.
